List of music used in The Last Man on Earth
This page is dedicated to any types of music by bands and/or artists that has been featured in an episode of The Last Man on Earth. Music used in the episode, gags, or credits can be counted towards this. Music, television, and movie themes/songs can be counted as well. If a certain song is sung by a character, it is counted as a Musical Number. Songs *2 Unlimited: "Get Ready for This" - "Name 20 Picnics... Now!" *Afrika Bambaataa & The Soul Sonic Force: "Looking for the Perfect Beat" - "Falling Slowly" *The B-52's: "Love Shack" - "The Big Day" *The Band: "Up on Cripple Creek" - "Pitch Black" *The Bossmen: "On the Road" - "Is There Anybody Out There?" *Burt Bacharach: "South American Getaway" - "Alive in Tucson" *Buddy Stuart: "Sun Shine on Me" - "Alive in Tucson" *Chet Atkins: "Yakety Axe" - "Pranks for Nothin'" *Chicago: "If You Leave Me Now" - "The Tandyman Can" *Christopher Cross: "Sailing " - "Stocko Syndome" *Dave Sterling: "Dimestore Wedding Ring" - "Raisin Balls and Wedding Bells" *David Allen Coe: "Fish Aren't Biting Today" - "Alive in Tucson" *Desiigner: "Panda" - "Name 20 Picnics... Now!" *Dick Flood: "Everything Happens for the Best" - "Valhalla" *Fine Young Canniballs: - "She Drives Me Crazy" - "She Drives Me Crazy" *Franz Xaver Gruber: - "Silent Night" - "Got Milk?" *George Peck: "I Ask of Heaven" - "Falling Slowly" *Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova: "Falling Slowly" - "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes", " *Harold & Connie: - "Everybody's Doing It" - "Fourth Finger" *Joe Cocker: - "You Can Leave Your Hat On" - "Release the Hounds" *The Kinks: "Apeman" - "Alive in Tucson" *The Kinks: "Daylight" - "Five Hoda Kotbs" *The Kinks: "Dreams" - "Fish in the Dish" *The Kinks: "I Gotta Move" - "The Spirit of St. Lewis" *The Kinks: "I Need You" - "Crickets" *The Kinks: "Shangri La" - "If You're Happy and You Know It" *The Kinks: "Strangers" - "Wisconsin" *The Kinks: "Supersonic Rocket Ship" - "Screw the Moon" *The Kinks: "Til' The End of the Day" - "Is There Anybody Out There?" *Linda Ronstadt: "Blue Bayou" - "Pitch Black" *Little Peggy Marsh: "I Wish I Were A Princess" - "Is There Anybody Out There?" *Lou Reed: "Perfect Day" - "No Bull" *Macy Gray: "I Try" - "Karl" *Mark Nolan & David Redwitz: "Man-Up" - "The Tandyman Can" *Marsz Mendelssohn: "Wedding March" - "Raisin Balls and Wedding Bells", "Falling Slowly", "The Blob" *Matt Hirt: "Jungle Love" - "Name 20 Picnics... Now!" *Merle Haggard: "Workin’ Man Blues" - "Karl" *M.I.A.: "Paper Planes (All I Wanna Do Is Bang Bang and Take Your Money)" - "Is There Anybody Out There?" *Michael Spretizer, John Boecklin, Jeffrey Kendrick & Carl Bensley: "Dead and Gone" - "Barbara Ann" *The Outatime Orchestra: "Back to the Future" Theme Song - "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" *Peter Gabriel: "In Your Eyes" - "Not Appropriate for Miners" *The Pointer Sisters: "Neutron Dance" - "Got Milk?" *Professor Longhair & Earl King: "Big Chief" - "Alive in Tucson", "The Elephant in the Room" *Q Lazzarus: "Goodbye Horses" - "Paint Misbehavin'" *Rodney Bernard: "Fantasy Is Over" - "Dunk the Skunk" *Rik Howard and Bob Wirth: "The Silver Spoons" Theme Song - "Hair of the Dog" *The Standells: "Dirty Water" - "The Elephant in the Room" *Three Dog's Night's: "Joy to the World" - "You're All Going to Diet" *Tim Heidecker: "Cain Skiffle" - "Stocko Syndome" *Willie Nelson: "Blue Eyes Crying in the Rain" - "Pitch Black" *The Yardbirds: "Over Under Sideways" - "30 Years of Science Down the Tubes" *ZZ Top: "Sharp Dressed Man" - "Secret Santa" Category:The Last Man on Earth